badwfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Torch
The Golden Torch, sometimes also referred to as the Rebellion, is a military organization of Demons aspiring to bring the downfall of the Burning Legion. History Golden Torch was formed by Taedal the Traitor and Cheret when Taedal mentioned, he thinks about quitting his job in the Burning Legion and Cheret promptly asked if he can go with him. The duo soon and easily gained enough of followers to hijack several netherships and separate the Burning Legion (not necessarily in that order), having enough power to even fight their previous masters. When or why did they begin to call themselves the Golden Torch remain unknown even now. The Golden Torch presumably spent many years both in the Twisting Nether and the Great Dark Beyond, traveling from world to world and fighting the Legion and the Void. It is assumed that in the same time Taedal choose his advisors and the Golden Torch was formed into the organization we know nowadays. In the early beings of the latest Legion invasion on Azeroth, the nethership fleet of Golden Torch appeared from Twisting Nether close to the planet. Nethership Starclaw was shot down by the Legion forces and crash landed on Azeroth at Descension Point. Taedal, present at the crashed ship, introduced himself and the Golden Torch to locals and offered help in fighting against the Legion, which was, given the situation, gladly accepted. Torchkeep, the main base of the Golden Torch, was founded on the Forgotten Isle of Pandaria and the demons joined the fight against their own kind. With it they also brought the Azeroth's fight on the Broken and Distant worlds, where the Burning Legion could be attacked in its weak spots. Description Golden Torch is an organization with very welcoming and optimistic attitude. While they accept only Demons within their ranks, they offer and accept help of any kind to and from anyone fighting the Burning Legion and/or the Void. They claim their land to be a neutral zone, where all differences must be put aside for the sake of cooperation and reaching the common goal. It is the main reason why within Torchkeep you might encounter an Acolyte of the Cult of the damned, a Knight of the Ebon Blade, a Netherwing dragon, an Ethereal of Consortium, a Darkspear Headhunter, and a Priest of the Scarlet Crusade sitting at one table and acting like they don't want to murder at least two of the others. Organization The lead of the Golden Torch is Taedal and his word is an order. He seems to be respected by all members of the Golden Torch, despite having a reputation of being slightly crazy and unbearable flirt at times. Taedal has five trusted demons at hand as his advisors, of whom they all have the right to give orders to the Golden torch as well. Taedal's advisors Alirdus the Just had several times proven he doesn't lack any diplomatic skill and as such he often serves as the Golden Torch emissary. His interest in the Light and Naaru made him to choose Larakamath as his field of operations Keeper Damou is responsible for gathering, keeping and ordering all knowledge that could be of use. As an expert on the matters of arcane and Titan devices, he is personally responsible for operations in the Halls of Eternity. Commander Lilyl is one of the four Commanders within the Golden Torch. Being a thoughtful and careful warrior, she is in charge of defense of the Torchkeep as well as of reclaiming the Bonehills. Vand'tet the Silent is responsible for a web of agents, spies and other field operatives, gathering the vital information about weaknesses of the enemies of Golden Torch. It is also her responsibility to cleanse the Void corruption in the Ka'reshan fields, since such an operation requires a subtle approach. Mylady Corrazzale the Unsummoned is the second of the four Golden Torch Commanders. As a reckless and excellent warrior she is the head of Torchkeep offense as well as she is leading the front in the Scorch, where nothing but brute strength can succeed. Commanders Aside from Commander Lilyl and Mylady Corrazzale, Golden Torch has two more Commanders, one leading the Ashwardens and the other in charge of Firewalkers, who volunteered their own help and the help of their men to the Horde and Alliance, respectively. Powers This Demon organization has several interesting powers in their advantage. Their Netherweavers, Netherbinders and another Nether-related casters can pull out broken worlds from the Twisting Nether. As Demons, they all are technically speaking immortal. As former members of the Burning Legion, they gained many powerful and interesting weapons and devices useful both in a battle and outside of it, of them the most notable being the netherships. However they posses a handful of fel cannons, forges, and even have a fuctional system of gateways. Known Members